This invention relates to a storage system, having in combination one or several shelves that are infinitely adjustable relative to an upright member according to the preamble of claim 1.
Storage systems are known with shelves supported on two or more brackets that are infinitely adjustable on separate upright members that run in parallel on a wall, or from a floor base, e.g. Examples of such known systems are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,335 and FR 1,197,532. However, these bracket supported shelf systems do not meet the need for a storage system of maximum flexibility and minimum complexity. Drawbacks connected with the known bracket shelf systems are the number of elements involved when adapting the system for another use, and a building height due to the brackets that occupies space in the system. The need for a novel storage system wherein these drawbacks are omitted is significantly evident in assembly lines in the electronic industry, e.g., where it is desired to have access to different tools and a large number of various mounting details and materials.
An object of the, present invention is therefore to provide a storage system of maximum flexibility and with minimum complexity for the user.
The object is met in the storage system defined in appended claim 1. Embodiments of the novel storage system are defined in the subordinated claims.
Briefly, the invention suggests a storage system, having in combination one singular shelf or multiple shelves infinitely adjustable on an upright member. The upright member is a singular support structure with at least three parallel grooves running longitudinally below a front face of the vertical support, the grooves having a continuous sectional profile and each groove opening in the front face through a channel. The shelf or shelves are formed on a back side with at least three tongues, the tongues being integrally formed in the shelf and adjoining the back side through a neck portion. One of the tongues has a through hole for a bolt that engages an inner wall surface of one of said grooves for securing the shelf in a bearing position The planar shape of the tongues are adapted to the sectional profile of the grooves, and the length and width of the neck portions are adapted to the sectional length and width of the groove channels, respectively, such that the neck portions occupy the channels while the tongues are inserted in the grooves. The neck portions are curved so that the tongues project upwards from the shelf top surface at a slanting angle, such that the tongues are frictionally arrested in the grooves when the shelf is pivoted to bring the tongues to a tilted position relative to the grooves. In the arrested position, the back side of the shelf has a load bearing contact against the front face of the vertical support.
Preferably, the sectional profile of the grooves and the planar shape of the tongues are circular. Advantageous embodiments of the storage system may include a self supported vertical column of pentagonal section, rising from a floor or table base. The vertical support may be rotatable, and may advantageously comprise a horizontal slit through the front face for insertion of the tongues laterally into the grooves.